Sex Life
by SarissaDiablo
Summary: They had wealth, talent, influence…and each other. Everybody else was just a waste of time. Cloud/Sephiroth, Song-Fic


**A/N: So this has been stuck in my head for months, ever since I got addicted to this song. I had to write it, because it was driving me crazy. Enjoy.**

**Pairing: Cloud/Sephiroth, one sided Genesis/Cloud**

**Warnings: Explicit m/m sex**

**Song: Sex Life - Destroy Rebuild Until God Shows (D.R.U.G.S.)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Desperation before I hit the ground<em>**

**_Reaching out for something_**

**_We lost it all before, and we still want something more_**

**_We want it all_**

Sephiroth's heart was thumping with excitement, though he kept his face impassive. He was merely a short walk down a hallway from meeting one of the very few men he looked up to.

One Cloud Strife, singer and guitarist of _Meteor_.

It wasn't his voice, a smooth tenor that could sound sex-rough, or even his body which was lithe but muscled, always clad in leather and chains. The lyrics were part of his fascination, but not all of it. The majority of it came from the way he was in public, and by all accounts, in private as well. Calm, cool, collected, with a smirk that made men and women alike scream for him to take them. It was the nonchalant attitude that Sephiroth admired, and the fact that Cloud didn't care what people thought about him.

He was very publicly gay, and more than willing to defend it. The first story that got Sephiroth hooked was an article that said while on his way home, Cloud had been attacked on the streets of Midgar by anti-gay supporters. He had kicked the asses of the three men involved, tied them up, and waited there until the cops came. The story went that he was smoking a cigarette when they arrived, and had nothing more than a bruise on his cheek and a split lip.

His thoughts lasted him until he stood outside the door marked 53, the one he had been directed to. It was helpful having the last name Valentine – especially when his father was the Head of the Turks.

With a small breath he knocked on the door, and opened it when that smooth voice said 'Come in'. He entered – and froze.

Sitting on a loveseat at the far end of the room was Cloud, but hanging all over him was one of Sephiroth's best friends, Genesis. Said best friend was currently glaring bloody murder at him.

"You interrupted Sephiroth. Leave," the red head growled.

Cloud gave the man a cool look, before glancing back to Sephiroth. "You're not interrupting anything." He easily ignored the sultry pout Genesis gave him and continued. "So you're Sephiroth. What brings you here?"

Sephiroth couldn't say anything, staring at his friend as Genesis tried every trick in his book to get the attention of the blond man. With an annoyed sigh, Cloud stood, dumping the red head onto the cushions – Genesis had nearly been in Cloud's lap. Sephiroth finally looked at Cloud, and blinked at the startling flame blue of the singer's eyes. Pictures and videos didn't do them justice.

He blushed faintly when a golden eyebrow rose. "I wanted to meet you, Cloud Strife." He swallowed when the man just continued to look at him, and as his blush rose, he blurted, "And to see if you'd like to have dinner with me."

They both ignored Genesis sputtering in the background, and Sephiroth returned the cool, calculating look with one of his own. Though, he couldn't stop his lips twitching into a small, amused smirk. It was returned, and Cloud finally looked back to an almost yelling Genesis.

"We are not together, nor have we ever been together."

The sky blue eyes widened in shock. "But, Cloudy-"

Cloud's soft snarl silenced the man. "I told you never to call me that Genesis. You need to leave."

Now they were wide in shock and pain, and a healthy dose of anger. "I love you Cloud! How dare you-"

"I dare because you never loved _me_, you love the idea of me. Why do you think I never fucked you?" He stared hard at the red head, before his expression turned absolutely glacial. "Now get out before I throw you out."

Genesis stood and held his head proudly, before sweeping past them both and out the door, slamming it behind him.

Cloud than turned and walked to the opposite wall, grabbed his guitar, and came back. He looked into Sephiroth's eyes and smirked with one hand on the door knob.

"I accept."

And Sephiroth's world was utterly and completely changed by those two words, and with the soft click of the door closing.

**_Can't make you shake the way that I do_**

**_Can't make you love the way that you're supposed to_**

**_And when you come crawling back_**

**_You'll see that we can't change the past_**

**_For the first time I see you for who you really are_**

The date that night had turned into two, then three, and before either of them knew it, two weeks had passed. Cloud left to tour the Central Continent, and Sephiroth stayed in Midgar. He was the General of Shin-Ra's army after all.

It was one evening when he was working late, that the door was slammed open, and he looked up with a glare, only to see Genesis. Sephiroth sighed and leaned back, clasping his fingers together over his stomach as his friend stalked to the desk, a malevolent smirk making his handsome features ugly.

"Stay away from Cloudy Sephiroth," said man hissed, and Sephiroth merely raised an eyebrow coolly. Genesis only snarled again before regaining composure, straightening his body and looking down his nose at Sephiroth. "If you don't, you'll regret it."

"He's not yours Genesis," he returned with a small smirk. "He never was. And now…" His smirk turned evil. "Now he's mine. So get out, and don't come back with your half-assed threats. Besides, aren't you supposed to be with Angeal?"

Genesis flushed but shook his hair out of his face, mouth twisted with contempt. "Angeal is all well and good, but he's not Cloud."

Anger made Sephiroth's voice glacial. Angeal was a very dear friend of his. "No, he's not. Angeal is a man that has loved you his entire life, and waited for you just as long." He was silent, watching the emotions pass though Genesis's eyes. Shame, regret, panic for some reason, then anger.

"Stay out of my private life Sephiroth!"

"Stay out of mine."

Genesis huffed a breath, and with another ugly sneer, left – and slammed the door again. Sephiroth sighed and picked up the phone, wondering if Angeal had any time for dinner. For a man as large as his friend was, it was amazing watching him play the baritone violin. His talent had been enough to land him a lucrative solo career.

As Angeal picked up with a cheery 'Hello Seph!' Sephiroth smiled.

**_If you had a sex life, a sex life_**

**_Would you even worry about mine?_**

**_When your bed is empty_**

**_If you had a sex life, a sex life_**

**_Would you even worry about mine?_**

**_When your bed is empty_**

**_You're a waste of time!_**

Sephiroth was woken the next morning by his phone ringing, and still mostly asleep, he fumbled it off the nightstand and flipped it open. "Huzzah?"

"Morning to you too angel," Cloud smooth, amused voice said. Sephiroth was instantly more awake – though not completely.

"Morning," he returned, and yawned.

"That answer my question," Cloud mused, and Sephiroth frowned.

"What question?"

"As to whether you've seen the morning paper. Seems that Genesis has been talking."

Sephiroth was immediately out of bed, more awake now then if he had five cups of coffee. Then again, that may have something to do with the anger sizzling through his veins.

Completely naked and with Cloud still on the phone, he threw open his front door and grabbed the paper from the welcome mat. Slamming the door shut behind him, he ignored how Cloud chuckled and ripped the plastic off. With a shake he opened it, and his glare only intensified as he read.

"Son of a bitch," he hissed, eyes darting back and forth. The article contained details of his and Cloud's sex life – details that he had only told one person. Granted, it was partially his fault for telling Angeal. The man kept absolutely nothing from his lifelong friend.

It also went on to say that Sephiroth was just another puppet, being used by the mastermind singer of Meteor. Apparently the source for the information – anonymous of course – had been used and thrown away, just like Cloud's other lovers. Tseng and Reno, the two men directly under his father in the Turks, Kunsel, a friend of Zack's, the bassist of the band. There were so much damning things against Cloud…

As he was about to go on a rant, he heard quiet laughter from the other end of the phone. It made him pause, and then slowly deflate as a grin appeared on his own face.

"So. You just use men and throw them away, hmm?" he purred, laughter edging into his voice.

Cloud laughed outright at that. "Tseng and Reno was a mutual thing. None of us were looking for a relationship. Kunsel was the same way, and we're still friends. He had never been with a man, but wanted to know what it was like. You're actually my first boyfriend that I've gone public with."

That made Sephiroth's heart flutter strangely, his small smile turning slightly goofy. "Boyfriend huh?"

"Well, would you like me to just keep calling you a lover?"

Sephiroth snorted. "No, I like boyfriend much better."

Clouds voice was soft and amused. "I do too. I'll be back in Midgar by the end of the week. I have a new song that I'm debuting there."

Sephiroth leaned a hip against the kitchen table, an eyebrow quirking in curiosity. "Oh? Do I get to hear it before anyone else?"

"Nope." He could hear the shit-eating grin that his boyfriend wore, and he snorted again.

"Alright, so I'll see you when you get back."

"Will do Sephiroth."

"Bye Cloud."

"Bye angel."

**_This love was made to hate what you are_**

**_You sold yourself and can't come back, you're too far_**

**_And when you turn around_**

**_You see yourself on the ground_**

**_And for the first time_**

**_No one cares just who you really are_**

Sephiroth tried to stifle his laughter as Cloud sang his new song on stage. He had known from the first lyrics who Cloud had written it for. In fact, said man was standing close to the stage, staring at Cloud with rage and hurt in his eyes. It didn't help that Cloud was smirking at him, and singing it directly to his dear friend Genesis.

Then Genesis turned his eyes to Sephiroth, who was standing in the wings, still visible to most of the crowd. He only smirked widely and cocked an eyebrow, which caused Genesis to huff and stomp off through the crowd.

The whole "scandal" that had happened didn't really cause too much uproar. Anyone who had been mentioned in the article had come out and explained what really happened, and without ceremony, everything had been dropped. It wasn't a scandal if everyone said that yes, we had sex with Cloud, and no, it wasn't a big deal.

When Genesis slammed through the back doors, Sephiroth lost it.

He doubled over and laughed till tears came from his eyes.

**_Desperation before I hit the ground_**

**_Reaching out for something_**

**_We've lost it all before_**

**_But we still want something more_**

**_We want it all_**

After the show that night, Sephiroth found himself thrown over the very same couch where he had first seen Cloud. Though his boyfriend's entire body thrummed with adrenaline and excitement, his hands were still steady as he pulled Sephiroth's pants harshly from his body. Luckily for his lover, he never wore anything underneath.

Arousal spread a blush across his cheeks when he heard the low growl, and felt the fingers caressing the inside flesh of his ass.

"You came prepared angel," Cloud purred, and Sephiroth smirked over his shoulder.

It was always the same after a show – Cloud would come to Sephiroth's house, and the sex would be violent, fast, and mind blowing. This time, since he was actually going to be at the show, Sephiroth had done a little…well…

His thoughts scattered as Cloud teasingly pushed the plug in a little more, and he groaned softly. He was already hard and weeping, and had been for damn near the last half of the show. When Cloud sang and played, and stared at him with those burning flame eyes, he easily came undone. He knew what those fingers, and lips, and voice could do.

He cried out, throwing his head back as the plug was pulled from his body, panting as Cloud added his weight to the couch. Sephiroth looked over his shoulder again, hands clenching the arm of the couch as he curved his spine just a bit more, spreading his legs just a slight bit…

Cloud's fingers dug into his hips, and he laughed throatily, the sense of power filling him at the knowledge that he was the one that could make Cloud lose his legendary cool. It was very, very mutual however.

He couldn't have stopped the long moan as Cloud slid deep inside him in one thrust, or the whimpers when he immediately pulled out and began a harsh, snapping rhythm. All it took was a shift in the angle for them both, and he bit his lip so hard he tasted blood. Cloud was slamming against his prostate with each move, and pleasure that was almost pain was shooting up his spine and through his nerve endings.

He gasped sharply as two handfuls of his hair were grabbed, and that was when he lost it. Cloud was the only one to know of his fetish for having his hair pulled, and he used it any chance he got. Sephiroth slammed his body back against Cloud's, the heat between them reaching a fever pitch. Both of them were already sweaty from the concert, and now it was just dripping down their bodies.

Sephiroth refused to touch himself, knowing that Cloud was more than capable of making him come without it. His abdomen tightened, and he knew he wasn't that far. From the way Cloud's rhythm faltered, he knew his lover was just as close as he was.

Words spilled from his mouth, and he was too far gone to be embarrassed about them as he normally was. "Ah, fuck, Cloud…fuck…harder, fuck me harder…"

Cloud's fetish was dirty talk, and his boyfriend made an odd sound between a growl and a groan before he was slamming into Sephiroth as hard and fast as he could. That was the last straw for him, and with a shouted 'Oh fuck!' his entire body tightened as he came onto the couch seat. Cloud groaned behind him and came as well, but every slow, twitching thrust brought another soft 'fuck' from Sephiroth.

Finally they both stilled, panting as their bodies trembled. He groaned as Cloud pulled out, but couldn't help but laugh softly as his boyfriend stumbled slightly. He only smirked when he got a glare, and pressed his forehead against the arm, absently noticing that he had ripped it with his nails.

He shivered when a cool cloth was ran up his legs, and sighed when he was cleaned. It was only when Cloud moved away did he gingerly stand, feeling his legs tremble slightly. He couldn't stop the slightly goofy smirk as Cloud handed him his pants, and he slipped them on. Cloud was grinning too, and there was a soft light in his eyes that Sephiroth had rarely seen before.

As he buttoned the pants, Cloud stepped up and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "Love you angel."

Stunned for a moment, Sephiroth then smiled and nipped Cloud's ear. "Love you too sunshine."

He put his arm over Cloud's shoulders, and savored the weight of the blonds arm around his own waist. They went out the back way, and smirked at the few still loitering in the parking structure of the concert hall. Sephiroth dug the keys out of his pocket and unlocked his car, sliding behind the wheel. He started it up, and his smirk only turned devilish as it instantly responded with a throaty roar.

It was a simple truck with only two, very roomy seats. However, it was a muted pearl grey, and everything inside was state of the art. The finest, well-made parts resided under the hood.

And Sephiroth had done it all himself.

They had wealth, talent, influence…and each other. Everybody else was just a waste of time.

**_If you had a sex life, a sex life_**

**_Would you even worry about mine?_**

**_When your bed is empty_**

**_If you had a sex life, a sex life_**

**_Would you even worry about mine?_**

**_When your bed is empty_**

**_You're a waste of time!_**

**_Desperation before I hit the ground_**

**_Reaching out for something_**


End file.
